muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Between
Who's the singer? I have no idea who this is ... --MuppetVJ 18:08, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :A new user just identified the man as "Edwin Roy" but I can't verify that with a Google search. I've left a message on their talk page. —Scott (talk) 02:40, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Never mind. I just checked the logs and realized it's a returning vandal. —Scott (talk) 02:43, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::removed This might help... --MuppetVJ 22:10, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the video. Mediafire's files expire after a certain point, so I updated the link to YouTube. —Scott (talk) 22:48, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I’m stumped. It’s really gonna take some thought and a lot of time. Chuckii Booker, maybe, at first glance? He was a new jack swing singer (modern R&B) from around that time. Doesn’t sound like his style at all, though. Peace. —MuzikJunky 09:34, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Edit: it's not Booker. Peace. ::::::Could it be one of the members of 14-Karat Soul? Peace. —MuzikJunky 23:32, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :According to removed) this YouTuber it's Jeff Redd. After watching some of his videos on YouTube, I think we can confirm it. Anyone else think so? —Scott (talk) 05:40, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::There have been no replies, so I've created a page for Jeff Redd based on the evidence at hand. Comparing the Sesame video to his music videos, it's clear to me that that's him. So I'm taking this out of stumping. —Scott (talk) 04:20, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Bread in Brady sketch? Was there giant bread in the Wayne Brady version? R. Bruce Connelly says in an interview that he's been called upon to "Make a sandwich out of ("Whose Line Is It Anyway?" co-star) Wayne Brady. Usually it's the large full-body puppets." -- Zanimum 19:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) : Never mind, the screen shot answers it. -- Zanimum 19:45, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Another "Between"? Someone correct me if I'm wrong, but is this the same "Between" song with the lyrics "There's a monster on my left side (hoo ha ha) and a monster on my right (hoo ha ha)"? Because that's the covered by The Dead Hensons. And my fuzzy memory tells me that this was a different song. I have the mp3 if anyone needs a listen. — Joe (talk) 20:48, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :No, this is a completely different song (written more recently), and if the earlier one was the Dead Henson cover (I can't find that one in the music databases, to check the actual title), it should be removed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:01, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::That's what I thought. And according to The Dead Hensons, that song is also called "Between". — Joe (talk) 22:06, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, so far, nothing else with that title shows up in a Sesame context in the database, though they have over one hundred, so it might be there, but equally, they could be wrong (a lot of websites call it "I'm Between," and nothing shows up for that either). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:21, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I found a YouTube video of the other "Between". But I don't know how to search for details for a proper article. Any help? — Joe (talk) 13:45, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Database Credits :BMI #6669440 :ASCAP #322022315 -- Wendy (talk) 20:18, 16 July 2007 (UTC)